Avenger's Avalanche
by MyDarkAngel710
Summary: The Avenger's story from Thor's arrival to the end of the great Helicarrier fight set to the lyrics from the wonderful song Avalanche. Read and Review. Rated T to be safe, but probably not that bad. Just some violence. A bit of Clintasha.


**I do not own the Avengers or any Marvel Characters or the song Avalanche from The Bad Years.**_  
_

* * *

_Remember this setting.  
Take in the view from above._

* * *

As he plummeted from above toward the land of Midgard, Thor steeled himself for what he was going to have to face. He could only imagine what would be waiting for him once he landed.

* * *

_Mountainous,  
Infinite,  
Mile after mile of the danger you love._

* * *

He landed with a thud in the snow of a mountain. The magic the Allfather had summoned to send Thor to Midgard was not as exact in location as Heimdall had been with the Bifrost. He stood from his kneeling position, surveying the landscape, for a moment thinking he was back at Jotunheim. The snow billowing around him began to settle.

* * *

_It's colder than winter.  
The vertigo's starting to lift._

* * *

Slowly Thor's vision adjusted to the blinding white around him as he lifted his hammer to ready for battle. But there is nothing there. In the distance he can see a road and past that the dim glow from a small city. Thor begins the methodical swing of him hammer before lifting off into the air.

* * *

_Don't try to touch.  
Don't warm me too much.  
You're causing a tectonic shift._

* * *

Loki maintained his stiff smirk even as he was loaded onto the jet that would take him away. It was all going according to plan. He would get his wish. He would be soon ruling this land of a pathetic race that his broth- that Thor had such feelings for. If he couldn't prove his ability to rule on Asgard, he would prove it here. A shadow in the corner of his eye made his hand appear blue for a second and he jerked it back into the light.

* * *

_Because I'm falling.  
I'm falling.  
I'm out of control.  
And it feels like falling nowhere.  
The sign ahead says beware._

* * *

A throb in the back of his mind made him wince as the jet took off. It came and went almost like clockwork. He didn't know when it started, perhaps with the Chitauri's touch, or perhaps when he allowed the Tesseract to channel its power through him. Either way, it now stayed with him. The roll sounded in the distance that sounded sickeningly familiar, but it was impossible. It couldn't be.

* * *

_Here comes an avalanche,  
Gaining speed and ice and snow._

* * *

Thor tore through the sky, snow and ice still clinging to him from the mountains. He saw a red flash in the distance and new instantly that was where his brother would be. He knew.

* * *

_Beware the avalanche.  
I don't know how to let go.  
I don't know how to let go._

* * *

Thor dropped onto the wing of the plane, the steel buckling slightly with his landing. Lighting flashed around him as he made his way to the back entrance of the great flying machine. The first few seconds in which he laid eyes on Loki gave him a shock. His brother, normally thin, looked almost sickly, his eyes haunted. Without saying a word, or even looking at the other men in the flying ship, Thor grabbed his brother and flew out.

* * *

_Don't act like it's simple.  
Don't say it's nothing at all._

* * *

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded after they landed on a cliff.  
"I missed you too," his brother laughed.  
"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"  
Loki sneered. "Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? To your precious Earth?" Loki spat the last two words.

* * *

_Balancing,  
Teetering,  
Pitched to the brink 'til you start to snowball._

* * *

Thor broke, staring into the eyes of the brother he once thought he knew so well. "I thought you dead."  
"Did you mourn?"  
"We all did. Our father-"  
"Your father," Loki interrupted. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Thor saw the flash of hurt in his brother's eyes. He couldn't imagine the sorrow therein.  
_"_ We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked.  
_"_I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!" Every word Loki said struck Thor with the force of Mjolnir.

* * *

_Just skimming the surface -  
Well, I dig a little too deep._

* * *

_"_ So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki," Thor gritted his teeth.  
Loki smiled and laughed. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"  
"You think yourself above them."  
"Well, yes," Loki said simply.

* * *

_I see the cracks._

* * *

Thor shook his head. "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill." He hated to say that to his brother when at one time he might have felt the same way.  
"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." The look in Loki's eye scared Thor more than it should have.  
_"_Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"  
"I am a king!"

* * *

_I weight all the facts.  
I try to pull myself out but it's steep -_

* * *

__"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor reached out and grasped the back of Loki's head, trying to will the thoughts of hate from his head with the weight of his touch.  
Loki shook his head with a smile. "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."  
"You listen well, brother. I..." His words were lost, as a man of iron struck him and carried him away.

* * *

_And I'm falling.  
I'm falling._

* * *

"I'm listening," Loki smirked to the empty air. But inside, his heart was pounding.

* * *

_And I'm falling.  
I'm falling.  
I'm out of control.  
And it feels like falling nowhere.  
The sign ahead says beware._

* * *

How could Thor expect him to believe all he had said? Did they actually mourn for the lost prince? For the once king who gained his title through lies?

* * *

_Here comes the avalanche.  
Run for cover and hide or you'll never survive me.  
I am an avalanche._

* * *

Loki looked down at the forest where Thor and Ironman fought. Lightning and blasters made their own beck and call through the night. The Captain finally reached the fight, quickly ending what had been an almost even match.

* * *

_You'll never get out alive._

* * *

The three men stood in the crater they had created and turned almost as one to look up at Loki where he was perched. For a second, Loki considered warning his brother away. Even though it was him that Loki blamed, he could not completely forget the times when the God of Thunder had saved his life. But he stopped himself as the Plan forced its way back to the forefront of his mind. He considered the three men on the ground and waited patiently for them to come for him.

* * *

_I don't know how you'll survive._

* * *

Finally they reached the fortress in the sky that Fury had designated the control center. How silly, trapping so many explosive failures in one place. He couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of the scientist. The monster.

* * *

'_Cause I'm the destroyer.  
I am the huntress._

* * *

Natasha saw them lead the man who controlled Barton toward the Hulk's container. It didn't matter what the cost. She would get Clint back. There was no way this skinny so called god would stand in her way.

* * *

_I'm the lonely one,  
The only one.  
I am the heartbroken._

* * *

Thor couldn't stop looking at the image of his brother on the magical device even after the meeting. He simply stood and gazed down at the image of the lone man trapped in a circular prison, sitting unmoving against the far wall, eyes closed and back rigidly straight.

* * *

_I am the unspoken.  
I have nothing inside left to give._

* * *

They left Loki alone longer than he would have expected. He passed the time lost in his mind, until the red headed assassin appeared. He smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He played his part at first, then suddenly lashing out with what he knew she would fear most. He had seen all he needed to about her from the archer's memories and he smiled with satisfaction as he broke her.  
"You're a monster," she gasped, her back to him.  
He laughed. "No, you brought the monster."  
The assassin turned suddenly, dry eyed. "So, Banner. That's your play?"  
"What?" Loki asked confused.  
"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She turned back to the tall man in the glass container. "Thank you for your cooperation." As the door slid shut behind her, she gripped her shaking hands into fists and breathed deeply. She allowed herself exactly three seconds to regain control before striding toward the lab.

* * *

_Except for this avalanche._

* * *

Loki couldn't believe she had tricked him like that. The trickster tricked, he smiled grimly. Not that knowing the truth would change the outcome. They were too far behind to possibly hope of catching up.

* * *

_Only an avalanche._

* * *

The first arrow struck and a shock ripped through the carrier.  
In the laboratory, everyone froze.  
In the prison, the lone prisoner smiled.  
And then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

_And love.  
Because I'm in love._

* * *

Natasha gasped, staring at the spot where the Hulk had just been standing, waiting to crush her. If it hadn't been for Thor she would have been dead. She knew it. There was no question.  
A voice over the radio relayed Barton's location.  
For a few seconds she considered not answering, but then she imagined what might happen if someone else went to face him.

* * *

_I'm in love with you.  
In love._

* * *

"I'm on it," she said as she rose and picked her way through the rubble, hurrying toward his location. She prayed quietly to no one that she wouldn't have to hurt him too badly to restrain him. And if she couldn't restrain him, she steeled herself to do the only thing she could really do to show her love to him. He would have done the same for her. He would not have let her continue killing.

* * *

_Love._

* * *

Barton fought back, like Natasha knew he would.

* * *

_Love._

* * *

He was too close. There was no way she could restrain him quietly.

* * *

_Love._

* * *

She hit him away, and his head hit a metal bar.  
He looked at her, the blue fading from his eyes.  
"Nat?" he asked with confusion.

* * *

_Love._

* * *

She slammed him once more into the metal rail to assure he had come out of it. Barton was unconscious, but Natasha allowed herself a moment of reprieve, knowing that at least Barton was safely in S.H.E.I.L.D. custody if not fully free of Loki's control.

* * *

_Here comes the avalanche,  
Gaining speed and ice and snow.  
We're in an avalanche._

* * *

Thor sprinted toward the prison of his brother after the Hulk leaped from the carrier. He hoped that the good Dr. Banner would be alright, but his first priority of the moment was his brother. He rounded the corner to see Loki just exiting the prison. With a cry he lunged forward to stop him, only to fall through the mirage and into the cell himself. Loki triggered the door to close, locking Thor inside.  
It was really too easy to trick his adoptive brother into believing his eyes.

* * *

_Teach me,  
I want to let go.  
Catch me -  
I'm letting go._

* * *

Thor struck the glass and stumbled as the structure lurched. He recalled Fury's words. The prison would fall if the glass was broken or even hit too hard.  
The Son of Coul appeared with a giant weapon made in the way of the destroyer. For a moment Thor felt fear that his brother would be killed by a blast. He did not want his brother to be stopped this way. No. Not this way.  
And then the second mirage of Loki dissolved and the real Loki was behind the Son of Coul, his scepter buried in the man's back.  
Thor could do nothing, helplessly trapped, as the agent fell to the ground.  
Loki smiled as he walked toward the control panel. "They say we are immortal. Let's test it shall we?"  
And with that the brother Thor still loved released the prison and it plummeted toward the ground.

* * *

_So let it snow.  
We're in an avalanche._

* * *

Thor barely managed to break from his prison before it crashed, and he flew low to the ground, disoriented, until he impacted. Mjolnir was thrown from him and he skidded across the ground with no control.

* * *

_It's all an avalanche.  
We are an avalanche._

* * *

He had no idea what had happened to everyone. He had no idea where to go. Mjolnir was located and Thor reached for it, but hesitated. Was he worthy anymore? Was he willing to deal with Loki and save Midgard even if it meant the worst.

* * *

_And we're falling._

* * *

Would he be able to finish what was started?

* * *

_We're falling._

* * *

Would he be able to fight the brother he loved?

* * *

_Falling,_

* * *

Could he prove to everyone he was worthy?

* * *

_Falling._

* * *

Could he save his brother?

* * *

_Watch out below._

* * *

Thor grasped Mjolnir's handle and headed for the skies and the eventual battle to come.

* * *

**So, What did you think?**

******I heard this song and it seemed perfect for The Avengers. So much so that it was impossible for me to sleep until I finished writing it. I mainly wanted to focus on Loki and Thor, but I felt like I needed to put Natasha in because of a few lines. I think it all came together quite nicely for two hours of work :)**

******The song again is Avalanche from the play The Bad Years by Kerrigan and Lowdermilk. This is a great song That I literally found three hours before finishing this story.  
**

******Hope you enjoyed.  
**

******Read and review! Tell me what I did great or did wrong. I'm all ears :)  
**

******~MyDarkAngel710  
**

******P.S. If You are reading another story of mine that I haven't updated in forever, I promise I haven't forgotten, I'm just trying to get it right before I post it :)  
**


End file.
